3000 years after the war
by DeathRider25
Summary: Ichigo gives up his very soul to kill Aizen...now what?


**Zanpaktou**

_Thoughts_

**:hollow:**

_**:hollow and Zanpaktou: **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Ichigo sighs as the blue-gray bandages start to fall away._ Finally it is over. _At that moment Aizen moved, on it's own accord his hideous body stiched its self together. Faintly a voice could be heard. **Ichigo it was not enough…the sacrifice of your powers it wasn't enough…**

_What! Not enough? What more can I give? _

Two voice spoke in harmony. _**:****Your soul.:**_

**:Ya know if you do this there will be no reincarnation for ya, King.:**

**That is true…are you willing to put it all on the line to kill this man…to save your friends?**

_Yes._

* * *

Wobbly Aizen pulls himself from the crater grins at the sight of the receding black color being replaced by orange hair. Aizen was slightly confused on to why Ichigo has his eyes close in the middle of the battle field, but no matter he will strike this nuisance down were he stands. As Aizen prepared to swing down on the teen Ichigo's eyes opened and his hair color returned to the black color. Moving swiftly Ichigo plunged his hand into Aizen's removing the Hōgyoku from his chest. Gathering spiritual pressure to his hand he effectively crushed it. With that Aizen's world crumbled Kyōka Suigetsu whispered **Why did you ignore me all these years? I could have told you long ago that you would die by this boy's blade. **Those were that last word he ever heard. He never even heard Ichigo whisper Mugetsu for the last time. Aizen died in darkness as all villains should.

* * *

All of the captains gathered on the outskirts of Katakura town. Watching in awe of the titanic fight going on miles away.

Orihime shakes slightly out of frustration and fear.

Uryu prays that Ichigo makes it out safely once again.

Chad wishes he could be out there defending his friend's back.

Keigo, Mizuiro, and Tatsuki have long ago fainted from the large quantities of spiritual pressure.

After a second column of black energy disappeared silence fills the air. As if a signal was given everyone conscious rushes to the battlefield. When they all arrive they see Aizen's corpse dissolving and Ichigo's hair turn back to its vibrant orange color. Even if it went unheard every person who arrived sighed in relief. Ichigo is alive. Ichigo turns to them and smiles, "Good bye."

Those two words shook every person to the core. Isshin tried to smile to his son, "I know it hurts to lose your powers but it's not like your ..."

Emotionlessly Ichigo interrupts "I'm dying...Mugetsu was only meant to be used once."

Slightly scared Uryu asks, "What do you mean Ichigo?"

Ichigo gives him a slight smile "Your smart Uryu I won't insult your intelligence by spoon feeding you the answers."

Slightly flusterd Uryu thinks, "So using Mugetsu once will destroy your soul reaper powers, right?" Ichigo nods."So if you lost your powers to use Mugetsu once what did you sacrifice for the second..." Uryu's eyes widen when he puts the pieces together, he barely manages to choke out the answer. "Your soul."

Ichigo barely managed to nod his head before his body dissolved. With that the hero of three worlds died leaving only a heroic tale and many shed tears.

* * *

The Royal Dimension

"Your Highness the traitor Aizen has been killed by the human boy."

The Soul King smiles,"Good I have high hopes for the boy."

The servant grimaces,"Unfortunately the boy sacrificed his soul for the power to kill Aizen. His soul has been take out of the reincarnation cycle...he has been lost."

The Soul King sighs slightly mumbling,"That is indeed unfortunate... would have been perfect..."

* * *

5 after the war

Uryu proposes to Orihime...the wedding is to take place in one year.

Chad's band is a huge hit...he is currently touring Europe.

After Ichigo died Keigo became serious...he is at school to become a businessman.

After the war Mizuiro stopped being a lady's man...he is going to school to be a lawyer.

Tatsuki became more hot headed after the war...she will own the Dojo in three years.

Urahara is still a crazy shopkeeper...he is tring to gather the courage to propose to Yoruichi.

Renji finally told Rukia his feelings towards him...they have started to court each other.

Gin was saved and given full pardon for his actions and given back his captaincy...he and Rangiku are dating.

Momo finally came out her coma and her mental scars have been healed...she and Toshiro are dating.

Yamamoto never truly recovered from the war...he is searching for a replacement.

* * *

20 years after the war

Uryu and Orihime died in a house fire...both are now high ranking shinigami.

Chad died saving a little girl from a child molester...he is a ranked shinigami in squad eight.

Mizuiro settled down and started a family...his son is a real lady's man.

Keigo now runs a very powerful business...he has two beautiful daughters.

Tatsuki has become the most fearsome Dojo master...ever.

Urahara finally married Yoruichi...they are expecting twins one boy one girl.

Renji finally surpassed Byakuya...Renji's wedding will take place after the first snowfall.

Gin has finally regained the respect of his squad...he is also happily married to Rangiku.

Momo had her dream wedding...she and Toshiro are expecting a baby girl.

Unohana finally cured Ukitake's illness...he is now Head Captain.

Kurotsuchi died in a (not so) unfortunate accident...Urahara is squad 12 Captain (agian).

* * *

100 years after the war

A shrine dedicated to the Winter War in the Rukongai has been finished...Ichigo being the center piece.

A shrine dedicated to Ichigo has been set up in every squad and the Shinigami school...it took over 90 years for Central 46 to decide if having a shrine dedicated to Ichigo would be a good influence.

* * *

The Royal Dimension

The King stares curiously at the spirit particles begin to form... something. A servant aproces him slightly startling him, "Would you like me to disrupt the process?"

"No," the King answers with a smile tugging at his lips, "I'm curious as to how this will turn out."

* * *

1000 years after the war

The King stared at the blade that has finally finished forming. Impossible, this sword should exist yet there it stands. A servant enters startled at the sight of the sword he drops the tea intended for the King.

"Im-im-impossible the owner of that sword is dead. It shouldn't exist."

The King slightly rolls his eyes,"Tell that to the sword."

"Your Highness isn't that HIS sword?"

The King casually glances from his servant to the sword,"Yeah so?"

"Isn't it dangerous to let HIM come back?"

The King leans back into his throne and ponders that question for a moment,"Yes. I do believe so."

"Then why let HIM."

Leering the King answers,"I'm bored."

* * *

2500 years after the war

The King curiously watches the scientists record observations from the suspended animation tank. Where a body is being reformed. "Well?"

The head scientist bows and says,"According to our calculations HE should be completely reformed in another 500 years."

With a wave of his hand the King dimisses the scientists. _Finally it is all coming together._

* * *

3000 years after the war

To say that Head Captain Ukitake was surprised would be an understatement. He and the rest of the captains were at their usual weekly meeting when a messenger arrived. Not just any messenger a Royal messenger. He silently appeared in the center of the room casually stepping from a Royal gate, the only sound made was his quite footsteps as he walked to the Head Captain. He handed the message to Ukitake and left as silently as he came. Hands slightly shaking he opened the message as he read the content his eyes widen. Immediately his head snaps up, "Soi fon I want the Ceremony center's security doubled now!"

With a confused but curt nod Soi fon shunpos to make sure that order is carried out. After she leaves Ukitake runs his hands trough his hair having a mild panic attack. Conserned for his friend Kyōraku in a soft voice asks, "Is something wrong?"

Running his hands through his long white hair Ukitake tries to formulate an answer, "Wrong? No...Yes...I don't know," he gives an exasperated sigh, "It's just well...how can I put this gently...tomorrow the Soul King will arrive and crown the new King."

* * *

The next day

All Shinigami gathered in the ceremony center. While the Head Captain and the Soul King talked on stage in quite tones. The center became deathly quite no one wanted to disturb the conversation going on stage. From behind the curtain a young woman dressed in a white lab coat appears and whispers something into the Soul King's ear. Smiling the Soul King eaves her way. The Soul King walks to the podium that is off the the left side to the stage and announces to the crowd,"Good news, the crowned Prince has finally woken from his 3000 year nap,"everyone in the room stares at the King in shock,"Now I'm going to tell him a few important things before I coronate him...like that he is the crowned Prince and today is his coronation." All Shinigami sweat drop as the Soul King merrily walks backstage.

The Soul King opens the suspended animation tank and lets the man out taking deep breaths. The Soul King quickly leads the man to a throne sitting just behind the curtains. The King waves to the stage men who quickly draw back the curtains. As the curtains open the King says, "Congratulations, your the new Soul King." Then lays the Sanshu no Jingi* in his lap.

Many words can be used to describe the feelings of the Shinigami gathered, but for the sake of time shocked will have to suffice. So the shocked Shinigami stare at the man seated before them, his brown eyes sweeping over them smiled.

* * *

Time-unknown Location-unknown

Darkness and silence

Ichigo has no idea how long he has been existing there. He can't even tell if he has a body or if he is just a consciousness.

**Ichigo.**

Hardly believing what he hears Ichigo hesitantly asks, "Zangetsu?"

**Yes.** Another voice said, **:Oi, me too,King.:**

Ichigo softly chuckles, "I never thought I would say this but...I'm glad your here hollow."

Sounding startled **:Really, King?: **

"Yeah and thanks for everything. You maybe a heartless bastard but...you were always there to save my skin when the going got tough...so if i ever...well it won't happen but...if I ever return to life and your still there I won't trap you on the dark side of my soul. I promise to treat you with the same amount of respect as Zangetsu."

The hollow remained silent. **You have grown, Ichigo. I am proud to be your Zanpaktou.**

"But now what?"

**I don't know .**

_I wish I could be a Urahara's. He would probably know._ As soon as that though passed through his mind he found himself standing in Urahara's training room. While his eyes a just to the sudden light Ichigo notices Zangetsu and his hollow in the training room as well.

**:What the heck?:**

"I don't know I just wished I was at Urahara's place because he would probably know where we are."

The hollow looked around trying to take the scenery in, **:Are we really back?:**

**No. **Zangetsu's curt answer shook both Ichigo and the hollow.

"What do you mean ossan?"

**look Ichigo there are differences...where is the ladder leading to Urahara's shop? Also the color of the sky is wrong.**

**:Eh, really?: **the hollow glances to the Cerulean blue sky, **:Ummmm...yeah...you maybe right.:**

"Hey hollow, wanna spar?"

The hollow looks Ichigo right in the eyes and says, **:Who are you and what have you done with Ichigo? First your happy to see me, then you thank me, now sparring?!:**

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "Can you think of anything better to do?"

* * *

Time-unknown Location-unknown

Ichigo smiles he has finally done it. He has mastered all of his hollow abilities, and his Zanpaktou's, also has perfect control of his spirtual pressure. He turns to Shiro, his hollow, to start another conversation when someone entered the area. The man looks to the three of them gathered blinking as if he can believe his eyes, **Ichigo? Zangetsu? Ichigo's hollow?**

Ichigo's eyes widen when he realizes the man's identity, "Muramasa?"

* * *

Time-unknown Location-unknown

A tall thin man with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair with two bangs crossing over the bridge of his nose bows before Ichigo. **Please allow be to become your Zanpaktou like Zangetsu. Please you understand me better than Kōga ever did. **

The orange haired teen smiles down to the abandoned Zanpaktou, "Of course I will accept you, all you had to do was ask, Muramasa."

The Zanpaktou looked up in joy with tears streaming down his face. For the frist time in countless years he has been accepted. **Thank you...thank you...thank you...**

* * *

Time-unknown Location-unknown

"Zangetsu, what's happening to you?" Ichigo watches in horror as Zangetsu starts to fade from his sight.

**I do not know, Ichigo. But remember, abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. **

A single tear rolls down Ichigo's cheek, "I promise Zangetsu no ossan**."

Zangetsu smiles and his body disappears. Muramasa and Shiro gather around Ichigo comforting him the only way possible... by being there.

* * *

Time-unknown Location-unknown

Ichigo pounds his fist to the ground in frustration,"Dammit. First Zangetsu now the rest of us. What's happening."

The two others just look to Ichigo sadly and say, _**:I don't know,** **I**_**_chigo.:_**

The three figures sit there sadly as their bodies disappears. Ichigo lies down and falls asleep.

* * *

Backstage

Ichigo awaken in an unknown place he takes in deeps breaths trying to regain his bearings. Ichigo feels the presence of Zangetsu and in flooded with relief. Ichigo is lead away and is forced to sit in a throne. _Weird. _Ichigo barely catches what the man says as he thrust a sword, a jewel, and a mirror into Ichigo's lap. The curtains part and Ichigo gazes at the faces of his friends and smiles. Surprisingly it is Bayakua who speaks up first, "Long live the Soul King...Ichigo."

* * *

*_Sanshu no Jingi_ also known as the Three Sacred Treasures of Japan, consist of the sword Kusanagi , the mirror Yata no Kagami , and the jewel Yasakani no Magatama . The regalia represent the three primary virtues: valor (the sword), wisdom (the mirror), and benevolence (the jewel).

**_Zangetsu no ossan _means old man Zangetsu


End file.
